


Tumblr Requests - Holiday Theme Prompt

by LadyWinterlight



Series: Drabble Collections [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Holidays, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles from the Tumblr Winter Prompts thing going around. Each chapter is a separate drabble, and all are requested pairings that have to be pairs I've written before, either in a long story or one of the shorts. </p><p>I've been told that a drabble is anything under 600 words. So these all qualify.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky/Daisy - Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky/Daisy. Prompt: Mistletoe. Requested by: Anon (on Tumblr)

“But Daisy, you really should come!” Fitz urged her. “We haven’t had the whole team and the Inhumans together in months!”

 With a sigh, Daisy nodded. “Alright, alright. I’ll be there, okay?” She wasn’t really in the Christmas mood this year; she wasn’t sure why. Maybe just that so much of her life had changed since the last one. She and Trip had a ball decorating the base for the last Christmas gathering; this year her heart just wasn’t in it.

 "Hey,“ a low voice called her attention a while later. She looked up and smiled at James, the one change in her life that  _could_  make her smile.

 "Hey,” she answered. “What’s up?”

 "Party’s starting, doll,“ he informed her gently. She sighed but nodded. “You alright?”

 "Yeah. Just… been a rough year since the last one of these.“ He nodded, his expression sympathetic.

 "We can just go for a while,” he offered in a soft voice as she tucked her arm in his and they headed down the hallway. “Skip out after an hour or two.”

 She smiled. “That might be… fun.” They paused in the doorway to the lounge and looked around.

 Hunter cheered the moment they stopped there. “Kiss! Kiss!” he chanted, raising his beer in their direction. Daisy just looked at him, wondering how drunk he was; then Mack caught her eye and looked up, over her head.

 A mistletoe.

 Of course.

 "Can’t say no to tradition,“ James murmured softly as he bent his head to hers. Daisy already knew how quickly she got lost in his kisses, but the rest of the room cheering split them apart pretty quickly.

 "Now aren’t you glad you came?” James whispered as they parted.

 Daisy smiled. “Yeah. I am.”


	2. Secret Santa Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint/Natasha/Skye and Bucky/Buffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lark-cale asked:  
> I had two come to mind and I couldn't decide so I'm just going to throw them both out there who knows you may decide to combine both into one. Clint/Nat/Skye, Bucky/Buffy for numbers 6 (gifts) and 20 (secret santa).

“Come on, guys, we’re going to be late!” Skye called over her shoulder to her soulmates. She dodged another kid in the busy shopping mall, wishing briefly for the kind of charisma that allowed her soulmates a clear path just by virtue of glaring at people. But she didn’t want to be grumpy, either; especially not while Christmas shopping.

 It had taken her forever to decide on gifts for her friends and family; part of it was just because she didn’t see everyone as often as she wanted anymore. Splitting her time between the Avengers and SHIELD was tough.

 And then there was the whole Secret Santa thing. Rather than everyone trying to figure out what to get for everyone belonging to the three allied teams – SHIELD, the Avengers and the Slayers – they’d divvied up names randomly and given two names to each person. The only rule was that no one could get their own soulmate or significant other.

 So first she’d had to figure out what to get for two emotionally repressed assassins-turned-superheroes; shopping for her soulmates had frustrated her to no end. And then she had to find something for Buffy and A.C. Thank goodness Coulson’s gift had been a breeze, but she didn’t really know the leader of the Slayers very well yet. In spite of her being Bucky’s soulmate.

“Slow down, Skye,” Clint called to her with a chuckle. “I’m sure they’ll wait for us.” With a glance at Nat, they each grabbed one of their soulmate’s hands – Clint relieving her of her shopping bags at the same time – and kept her between them.

 Skye relaxed, as they’d known she would. Being between them, even for something as simple as holding hands, never failed to calm her down from almost any high. Except caffeine, but Clint wasn’t going to mention it.

 "Hey, guys,“ Buffy greeted the trio cheerfully. “Have fun?”

 Natasha shrugged but smiled back just a little. “Too crowded for my taste,” she said in a low voice.  "But productive.“

 "It’s December in New York,” Bucky commented wryly. “There’s no such thing as an uncrowded store.”

 "I kinda miss it,“ Buffy mused thoughtfully. "It reminds me of LA during the holidays. Except, you know, colder.”

 "Well, yeah, it would be that,“ Skye answered with a grin. "It took me way longer than I expected, so I’m sorry we’re running late. Last year I think I spent half the time.”

 "Where’d you shop last year?“ Buffy asked, her tone curious.

 "Online,” Skye answered sheepishly. Clint snorted and Buffy actually laughed.

 "This is totally way more fun,“ Buffy responded. She tucked her arm into Skye’s and the two began to lead the way out into the parking lot. Bucky fell into step beside Natasha, the three more reticent members of the group quietly enjoying the obvious happiness of their more excitable partners.

 They’d just reached the cars when a drop of something cold landed on Skye’s nose. She and Buffy both looked up at the same time and grinned. It was snowing.


	3. Clint/Natasha/Skye - Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 14 skye/Natasha/Clint. Prompt 14 is Ice Skating.

“Guys, really, I can’t do this!” Skye’s pleas fell on deaf ears. And not just Clint’s; Natasha wasn’t listening to her either. She clung to the railing of the skating rink, watching other people glide gracefully - and a few not-so-gracefully - over the ice.

“I promise, Skye, we won’t let you fall,” Clint promised her. “We’ll take it slow.”

“But…”

“Trust us,” Natasha urged her gently. She stepped onto the ice, then turned around and took both of Skye’s hands in her own. Clint’s hands settled on Skye’s hips, helping her balance as she stepped onto the slick surface of the rink.

“O-okay,” Skye whispered, giving in.

With Clint behind her and Natasha in front - skating backwards, without even looking - Skye slowly began to move over the ice. She mostly let them provide momentum, doing her best to keep her feet under her without trying to actually go anywhere.

“Good girl,” Clint praised, his touch lightening as she found her balance. Skye’s hands clenched Tasha’s tighter in response, but she didn’t argue as Clint let her go.

“Just watch me, Skye,” Natasha told her. “Forget the people, forget the ice. Just focus on me. And relax.”

And she did.

Five minutes later, she realized that Clint wasn’t with them anymore. He was on the sidelines, taking a picture of his girls skating together.


	4. Loki/Skye - Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strunmahmah asked:  
> Loki/Skye 14 (again, ice skating)

“You want to do what?” Loki asked, not quite certain he’d heard her properly.

“I want to go ice skating,” Daisy said again, rolling her eyes when he just looked at her in disbelief. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

Uncertain of how to respond, Loki allowed her to urge him out of the vehicle, which she had parked in the lot at a public park. He could see lights placed around a frozen pond, and a stand at one side apparently doing brisk business selling hot drinks. 

Daisy led him over to another stand, handing over money for two pairs of rental skates. Then she hauled him over to a nearby bench, where she sat down and removed her shoes. “Loki,” she grumbled at him, glaring pointedly until he sat beside her and traded his boots for the skates she handed him.

“And what shall we do with metal blades upon our feet?” he asked, his tone dripping sarcasm. “Since I’m sure the goal is  _not_  to hurt anyone.”

“They let you glide on the ice. Come on; surely a man as graceful as you isn’t intimidated by a little ice…” she teased. She knew about his Jotun heritage and didn’t particularly care, so he didn’t take offense at her comment.

“If we must,” he sighed and allowed her to lead him onto the pond. “Do all Midgardians do…  _this_?”

“No, not all do. But I like it a lot. Agent May taught me; she told me once that she learned when she was just a girl. It was nice… something she didn’t share with the others.”

Loki nodded, understanding growing slowly. “If it makes you happy, dearest, we shall skate,” he conceded. Her smile was repayment enough for his tolerance.


	5. Skye/Piotr - Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Skye/Piotr 16 (hot chocolate)

Skye let herself into Piotr’s suite, which was kept for them at Xavier’s school for when they visited. She was dripping, clumps of melting snow caught in her hair and clothes; anywhere that her jacket hadn’t covered. Piotr took one look at her and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a towel a moment later. 

“Thank you,” she said gratefully as she took it, trying to dry off as much as possible.

“You should get dry clothes,” Piotr suggested. “How did you get so full of snow?”

“I walked past a snowball fight on my way in,” she answered, voice slightly muffled by the towel as she rubbed her hair dry. As soon as she stopped dripping, she headed to the bedroom. Piotr didn’t follow, so she raised her voice enough to be heard as she rummaged around for clothes. “I nearly made it by unscathed, but Bobby cheats.”

She heard Piotr’s chuckle and a low humming sound coming from their kitchenette. “Here,” he said a moment later as she emerged in clean sweats. He handed her a steaming mug and settled her onto the couch. She took a deep breath of steam and caught the scent of chocolate.

“Hot chocolate. Yum. You’re the best,” she told him. She tugged him down beside her and slithered into his lap for a kiss. He tucked a blanket around her legs and held her close, content to share his warmth with her.

She didn’t stay cold for long.


	6. Loki/Daisy - Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strunmahmah requested Loki/Daisy - Prompt 16 (Hot Chocolate)

“What trickery is this?” Loki asked, eyeing the mug of what appeared to be steaming brown mud Daisy handed to him. There were little white things floating in the muddy liquid. “This hardly looks worth drinking.” 

 Daisy rolled her eyes. “It’s called hot chocolate, Loki. Try it.” When he looked askance at her, she sighed softly. “Trust me? Please?” 

 Loki sighed as well. Still, though his soulmate was occasionally prone to mischief she had never yet lied to him or led him astray. He lifted the mug to his lips and took a small drink. 

 Sweetness bloomed on his tongue, rich and creamy. He rolled the liquid over his tongue, savoring the flavor. “You are correct. This is quite agreeable.” 

Smiling, Daisy wrapped her fingers around the sides of her mug letting the warmth seep into her skin. “It’s one of my favorite holiday treats. I mean, we can make it anytime. But there’s something wonderful about a hot drink on a cold December day.” 

 “I think I could get to like your traditions.” 


	7. Snowballs - Avengers vs. SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phoenix-173 asked:  
> 3\. Snowballs. Avengers vs SHIELD.
> 
> I’m setting this one in the “So Scared” universe, since it wasn’t specified.

“You guys are SO toast!” Skye yelled as she popped up over the barricade and launched a pair of snowballs at Steve.

“Not if we get you first, doll!” Bucky called back in retaliation. Skye saw a trio of snowballs headed her way but she burst them into powder before they hit, laughing. 

“Gotta do better than that!” She ducked back down beside Jemma and Fitz. Bobbi and May were behind another shelter, with Mack, Coulson and Hunter behind and between the two front barricades sheltering behind one of the SUVs with snow-walls protecting their backs.

The Avengers vs. SHIELD snowball fight had started out as a joke that quickly grew more competitive as the teams got bigger than the original four people involved. Skye had swapped over to the SHIELD team, stating that it wasn’t fair for the Avengers to have  _all_  the powers on their side.

Fitz wasn’t much for throwing things, so he was quickly making a stockpile of snowballs for Skye and Jemma. The two women traded grins and popped up, targeting their soulmates again. 

They hadn’t had this much fun in a  _very_  long time.


	8. Daisy/Loki - Snowball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strunmahmah asked:  
> Loki/Daisy 3 (Snowball)

“No. Absolutely not.”

“But Daisy, why not..?” Fitz looked at her with his puppyish pleading expression, but she stood firm.

“Because I’m sure Loki has better applications for his magic than making it snow outside so that you and Mack can have a snowball fight with Hunter and Bobbi,” she replied, crossing her arms firmly. “You don’t get to pester him with frivolous requests. He’s here to help us make the world a safer place, not to make sure we have a white Christmas.”

Loki, standing invisibly in the corner of the room where his soulmate was defending him to her friend, grinned. He caught the note of wistfulness in her voice when she mentioned a white Christmas - their version of Yule Festival - and decided that it couldn’t hurt to make his soulmate happy. Even if it did give her friends what they wanted.

Late that night, while everyone was asleep, Loki left a double of himself curled up with Daisy and went outside. Focusing his magic was a simple matter, and soon a light snow was falling. It would continue through the night; he made sure of it.

“Daisy, Daisy! It’s snowing!” Fitz called as he dashed into the lounge the next morning.

“It is?” She blinked at him and let him pull her to the base’s entrance. “It is!”

Fitz ran back inside but Daisy stayed just outside the door, looking up at the sky. A warm body pressed itself against her back, and she leaned back against her Loki with a smile. “You didn’t have to do this,” she said in a soft voice. “But thank you.”


	9. Daisy/Loki - Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 6 Skye/Loki (6 is gifts)

Loki sat silently in a corner, watching his soulmate. This wasn’t an uncommon pastime for him; what was new was her activity. 

Daisy, Fitz and Simmons were busily passing out gifts from beneath the large, gaily decorated pine tree. They called it a Christmas tree, and just a few weeks ago he’d watched - and helped, a little - as they decorated it and the room.

Loki wasn’t expecting much. Daisy had explained the tradition to him, and they’d gone out shopping. She had helped him pick gifts for her teammates, but Loki rather doubted any of the others would have included him in their holiday.

“And these are for you!” Fitz exclaimed gaily, pushing one large package and several smaller ones into Loki’s lap. Loki blinked in surprise, and the Scotsman just grinned. “Happy Christmas, Loki!” he said before scurrying back to the tree for more packages.

Loki looked down at the bounty on his lap, then out at the room. “Thank you,” he said quietly to the room at large. The bustle paused a moment and several of the SHIELD agents turned to give him a smile. 

Daisy sidled up to him with her own pile of gifts and kissed him softly. “See? It’s a Merry Christmas for everyone.” Loki had to agree.


	10. Clint/Natasha/Daisy - Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strunmahmah asked:  
> Clint/Natasha/Daisy 5 (Fireplace)

Daisy looked around the old farmhouse curiously. She’d never spent much time outside the city; the Playground was remote but despite its age it was full of modern technology and in no way resembled this big, rambling home with hard wood floors and a huge kitchen with a big, old wooden table.

When she finished exploring, she went back downstairs to find her soulmates. They’d brought her here for a holiday break; it had been in Clint’s family for a long time, and his half-sister Laura actually lived in it. But she was away to see other family, so they had the place to themselves.

She found them sprawled out in the living room, a fire flickering cheerfully in the fireplace. Daisy remembered the last time she’d sat in front of a fireplace; in the cabin Coulson had sent her to, where she’d had her first conversation with Gordon. She sighed and tried to push the memory out of her mind.

“So, what do you think?” Clint asked, his tone gently curious.

“It’s… it’s nice. I don’t know that I’d want to live here, but it’s good for a get-away.”

Tasha laughed, amused but not mocking. “You wouldn’t know what to do with yourself on a farm for more than a few days.”

Daisy blushed but nodded. “Yeah. It’s just… well…”

Clint grinned and pulled her down onto the thick rug in front of the fireplace. “Let me show you how much fun it can be; a quiet house, in the middle of nowhere, with a fireplace to keep you warm.”

Tasha slid to the floor beside them, tucking herself in on Daisy’s other side and kissing her neck softly. “And no need to worry about keeping your voice down,” she added when Daisy bit her lip over a moan. 

Clint chuckled, eyes bright as he nodded his agreement. “I think we’d like to see how loud you can be…”


	11. Bucky/Buffy - Holiday Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon requested another Bucky/Buffy but without a specific prompt. So this came about. Either decorating or holiday tree would apply.

“Buffy?” Bucky called out as he wandered through the halls of the Slayer Training Center - what Buffy called Slayer Central when she was being informal, which was nearly always.

“In here,” he heard her call back eventually. He followed her voice into one of the big common rooms at the back; it was one of the few places big enough for all the Slayers and their teams to gather together.

Bucky paused in the doorway, startled by the sight within. The room had been decorated with garlands and lights. Snowflakes and glimmering stars hung from the ceiling. And tucked into one corner was the biggest pine tree Bucky had ever seen indoors. Buffy and her little sister, Dawn, moved around the tree in a coordinated fashion, hanging ornaments - both store bought and home made. 

Buffy looked up the moment Bucky entered the room and smiled softly at his look of surprise. “Hey,” she greeted him, her voice mellow and happy.

“Hey, doll. Looks great in here.” It really did.

“Thanks,” Dawn replied cheerfully. “Willow spelled the stars to actually glow; wait ‘til we’re done and we can turn off the rest of the overhead lights!”

“Can… can I help?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course. The more, the merrier,” Buffy invited. She held out a small box of ceramic ornaments, hand painted and some of them clearly done by children. He studied one for a moment, flipping it over and seeing Buffy’s name and a date in the mid 90s written in an unfamiliar hand.

The girls returned to their decorating, humming softly from time to time. Bucky helped quietly, basking in the calm peacefulness of a holiday he hadn’t enjoyed in longer than he cared to remember.

When they were finished, they turned off the overhead lights. The tree twinkled brightly in bright colors, and the hanging fairy lights around the walls complimented the softly glowing stars hanging between the glittering snowflakes.

“You were right, Dawn,” Bucky said in a low voice after a moment. “It’s beautiful. Just… perfect.” He wrapped his arms around Buffy gently and they both smiled, happy together.


	12. Daisy/Wanda - Holiday Get-Togethers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvelfan35 requested: Daisy/Wanda - Holiday Get-Togethers. Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this?” Daisy asked as she followed Wanda up the steps of Stark Tower. She’d been to the Avengers’ facility upstate a few times, but mostly they worked with SHIELD at the Playground and only joined the Avengers when something major came up to call them in. 

She’d never expected to be invited to one of Stark’s “Avenger Parties” for the holidays.

To be fair, it was the Saturday after Christmas. They’d gotten to spend the holiday itself with the team both women considered family at this point. And it was good. But this was something else.

“I promise, my heart, that they will love to have you here too,” Wanda assured her. “They may not be like our team-family, but they are still our friends and associates, yes?”

“They are. I know they are. But…”

Wanda smiled gently. “I know. But if you cannot trust in them, at least trust in me?”

Daisy looked into her soulmate’s beautiful eyes and nodded, smiling back. “You know I do, love.”

Wanda’s brilliant smile as the elevator doors closed behind them brightened Daisy’s mood, so that both could smile brightly when they arrived at the brightly decorated apartment level where the party-goers were gathered. Everyone seemed pleased to see them, Daisy noted.

“Daisy! Wanda!” Sam greeted them with a grin and a hug of welcome for each. “Glad you made it.”

“So am I,” Daisy agreed softly, just enough for Wanda to hear. “I’m glad we came.”


End file.
